1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar power generation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 shows a solar power generation apparatus in the related art disclosed in JP2009-231315A. The solar power generation apparatus includes a solar cell panel body 101 formed in a spherical shape and a curved reflection plate 102, and can receive not only the sunlight which is directly incident to the solar cell panel body but also the sunlight reflected by the reflection plate on the rear surface side of the solar cell panel body.
In solar cell panels of the solar power generation apparatus disclosed in JP2009-231315A, a range to which the sunlight is directly incident easily deteriorates as compared with a range to which the sunlight is not directly incident, thus an efficiency of power generation by direct incidence will be reduced.
In addition, in the solar cell panels of the solar power generation apparatus disclosed in JP2009-231315A, a range which receives the sunlight reflected by the reflection plate is restricted, and thus it cannot be said that the sunlight is sufficiently used.